Drugged
by rabbitmw
Summary: What would happen if Patch saved Nora after the day she was drugged in the computer lab?  Would they fall in love again, or would revenge for broken hearts take over?  Read to find out!  Whoever can guess who dies when they review get a sneak peak!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Still at the computer lab, I did another half hour of homework and ate two more cupcakes, before I finally dared a look at the black envelope sitting at the edge of my vision. I knew I couldn't avoid it all night.

Breaking the seal, I shook out a black card with a small heart embossed at the center. The word _sorry_ was scripted across it. The card was scented with bittersweet perfume. I raised the card to my nose and breathed deeply, trying to place the strangely intoxicating scent. The smell of burned fruit and chemical spices stung all the way down my throat. I opened the card.

_I was a jerk last night. Forgive me?_

Automatically I slid the card an arm's length away. Patch. I didn't know what to make of his apology, but I didn't like the commotion it caused inside me. Yes, he'd been a jerk. And did he think a card from the drugstore could negate it? If so, he was underestimating the damage he'd caused. He'd kissed Marcie. And not only that, but he'd invaded my dreams. I had no idea how he'd done it, but when I woke in the morning, I knew he'd been there. It was more then a little unnerving. If he could invade the privacy of my dreams, what else could he do?

"Ten minutes until closing," a librarian whispered from the doorway.

I sent my three-paragraph essay on amino acids to the printer, then scooped up my books and wedged them inside my backpack. I picked up Patch's card, hesitated once, then ripped it multiple times and tossed the scraps into the trashcan. If he wanted to say sorry, he could do it in person. Not through Vee, and not in my dreams.

Halfway down the aisle to pick up my print job, I reached out to steady myself on the nearest desk. The right side of my body felt heavier than the left, and my balance wavered. I took another step, and my right leg crumpled, as if made of paper. I crouched down, gripping the desk with both hands, tucking my head between my elbows to get the blood flowing to my brain again. A warm, drowsy feeling surged through my veins.

Straightening my legs, I came to a wobbly stand, but something was wrong with the walls. They were stretched abnormally long and narrow, as if I was looking at them through a mirror at a fun house. I blinked hard several times, attempting to bring my vision to a focal point.

My bones filled with iron, refusing to move, and my eyelids sank against the stark fluorescent lights. In a panic, I ordered them open, but my body overruled all. I felt warm fingers curl around my mind, threatening to drag it off to sleep.

_The perfume, _I thought vaguely. _In Patch's card._

I was on my hands and knees now. Strange rectangles wavered all around, spinning before me. Doors. The room was lined with open doors. But the faster I crawled toward them, the faster they jumped back. Off in the distance, I heard a somber tick-tock. I moved away from the sound, lucid enough to know that the clock was at the back of the room, opposite the door.

Moments later, I realized that my arms and legs were no longer moving, the sensation of crawling nothing more than an illusion in my head. Scratchy, industrial-grade carpet cushioned my cheek. I fought once more to push myself up, and then shut my eyes, all light spiraling away.

I started to gain some sense of movement. I had no idea where I was, but it felt like I was in a car. I was slumped over in a comfortable chair with something restraining me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was definitely in a car. I glanced around and saw Patch clutching the steering wheel glancing backwards.

"Patch?" I asked nervously, my head pounding. I remembered the card. "PATCH!" I screamed louder this time.

"Nora, drink the water, you'll feel better." He said, his eyes not leaving the road.

"No, I don't trust you. You drugged me!" I said shaking my head. I reached to undo my seatbelt but Patch grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't do this to you, Nora. An archangel told me that you were in danger and I needed to protect you again. I'm your guardian angel again. I came running toward the school to get you, but there were people trying to drag you away." He explained, and then suddenly images came into my head. I believed him. "Nora, could you please drink the water." This time, I nodded my head and grabbed the water. I chugged it all instantly then sat back into the chair.

Suddenly, I noticed the speedometer going 150 kilometers an hour.

"Patch, slow down." I said calmly.

"They'll catch up to us, I didn't fight them to the death, just enough to get you out of there." He said, pushing his foot to the floor. I turned around to look out the back window.

**Like it, love it, preferably not hate it? Please leave me a review and there'll be more of this story! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around in my seat and stared out the back window. There was a large van following us from behind. I turned back so that I could face the front window again. I sighed. Although the water had made me feel better, it really didn't help take the tiredness away. I didn't feel dizzy anymore, yet I felt like I could pass out at any point in time.

"So what are we going to do?" I demanded Patch.

"_We're_ doing nothing. I'm dropping you off at Rixon's house and then I'm going to go kill some people." He stated. I hated the way that he didn't take his eyes off of the road when he talked to me. It got on my nerves like crazy.

"No." I replied, short and to the point. This got his attention, because he whipped around under the seat belt and stared at my face studying my thoughts. I could feel him going through my thoughts and it bugged me. I had a plan in mind. We could go find out what they wanted and perhaps we could help them get it without violence.

"That won't work what so ever. And there is absolutely no way that I'm letting them get within one hundred meters of you." He said turning to concentrate on driving again. I was pretty pissed now. He was going through my thoughts and therefore not even giving me enough time to explain myself.

"There's no point in explaining yourself because I already know what the plan is." He said.

"They are already within a hundred meters of me, by the way." I told him. I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Rixon will be nice to you, and he has a nice place." I already knew that. Rixon would never, ever do anything to hurt me, and his house had a pool (the kind that you swim in, although I'm sure that he would rather have the other kind) and he had a hot tub. His mansion had six bedrooms, one of which is Patch's permanent one. Plus, he had once told me that if I ever wanted to get drunk, his fridge was waiting for me. I knew that I would enjoy myself there, but I would much rather be trying to figure out what the hell the people wanted with me.

"How do you even know that Rixon will be alone in the house?" I asked, hoping to find a way to back myself out of staying with him.

"You are so right. Call him and tell him that whatever girl he's taking his clothes off for should leave right now." He said passing me his phone. I sighed in defeat and took the phone out of his waiting hand. I quickly dialed the number, hoping that Rixon would be busy. Sure enough, five rings later the message box came.

"Hi, it's Rixon. I'm busy. I would really prefer if you didn't leave a message after the beeb because then I would have to check it. And if it's an amazing looking girl calling me because they're alone tonight, I'll see you later at my house." The beeb came on and I hung up. Honestly, Rixon had the funniest message box in the world. '_I'll see you later at my house'_ I can't believe that Patch actually trusted the ladies man with not only his life but with mine as well.

"No answer, guess we're going to have to go with my plan after all." I said with a smile. I had gotten what I wanted and I was going to find out who was trying to kidnap me.

"Not so fast angel. Phone again." He said with a smirk on his face, letting me know that he had been reading my thoughts again.

"Patch, he probably has somebody over and they're in bed." I started to say.

"Just phone, if he doesn't pick up then we'll think of something." I sighed and grabbed the phone again. I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Patch, this better be an _emergency._" He said sounding a little bit agitated.

"Hi, Rixon." I said with my voice high and cheery.

"Oh, hi love. Just one second." He said. There was mumbling in the background and then he was back. "So how may I be of service to you this fine evening?" He asked.

"You're busy, right." I asked.

"Yes." He replied to me. I mouthed busy to Patch.

"Thanks, that's all that I wanted to know – ". I was cut off as Patch took the phone out of my hand and held it to his ear.

"Rixon, I need you to send whatever girl's sitting in your living room right now home. This is an emergency." He said into the phone. I turned around to see the car farther behind then it was before.

"Yes, I need you to do some babysitting for me." He said. I faced him in order for him to receive my full on death glare. That got a smile out of him.

"I'm bringing Nora over right now. They made me her guardian angel again because of all the danger she's in. Marcie's done." Now that statement got a smile out of me, and he noticed.

"Yep, we'll be there in about a half an hour. Thank you, we'll discuss your payment when this is over." He said hanging up the phone.

"I'm not a baby." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Of course not angel. You're my baby." He was so cheesy sometimes. I ignored that comment.

"You know you're not off the hook for cheating on me that easy. We're just friends." His expression looked truly hurt.

"I'm not just your friend, I'm also your guardian angel." He said in a very sexy way.

"Okay, guardian angel. Where were _you_ when someone drugged me?" I said, hoping to sound flirtatious.

"I'm sorry about that angel. How are you feeling by the way?" He said at the exact same moment that I let out a huge yawn.

**Like it, love it, preferably not hate it. REVIEW! By the way, march break is coming up, so I will be able to update once a day, but to do that I need more reviews to get me motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm just tired, I guess because it's late." I replied. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Crap. It was almost 1:00 am. My mom was going to kill me when I got home.

"You just need to sleep off whatever they gave you. I'm sure that you'll feel better after a good night of rest." He replied. I nodded. He was right of course. The one thing that I hated about being in love with my guardian angel was that I couldn't tell whether it was the guardian angel talking or the boyfriend talking. Lately it hasn't been either because of his relationship with Marcie. But I still didn't think that their relationship was over for several reasons.

Firstly, she was so much popular then me. Secondly, she was so much prettier then me. Thirdly she was the daughter of the most important man in Coldwater. Fourthly, she had more experience with the whole 'boyfriend' thing.

"You know that none of those reasons count right." He said looking at me. Of course he would read my mind. He did it whenever he knew there was an internal monologue going on inside of my head.

"Any other guy would use that criteria to choose a girlfriend. In those four categories, she would score a 10 out of 10 and I would score maybe a 2 out of 10." I replied.

"I'm not just any other guy." He replied.

"Then what's your criteria, Patch." I said.

_You already know Angel._ A voice inside my head told me. Patch was speaking to me in my mind again. That was proof that he had been transferred back to being my guardian angel again.

"We've never had this discussion. Ever." I told him, thinking that I would have remembered some of my best girlfriend qualities.

"Think back to one of the first times we met in Biology. We were talking about the qualities that attract us to the other gender. " He said. I sighed. I had hated that day, and hoped that I would never have to remember that again. I tried to think of the reasons he gave to Coach, but I had tried to forget them so hard that I had actually succeeded.

"I can't remember." I told him, not meeting his gaze. I could feel him in my thoughts, sifting through the memories.

_I'll just have to remind you again then Angel. _I shuddered at his voice in my head. Although I was used to it by now, it still frightened me.

_Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable._ I sighed remembering.

"Am I still really that vulnerable Patch? I killed Jules, remember." I stated.

"Only someone vulnerable could get drugged at a library. You should close your eyes. When you wake up you'll feel better." I looked at him. He looked like he was serious. Guardian angel was kicking in now. Just to prove to him that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep I sagged into the seat and closed my eyes.

A wave of calm swept over me, and I felt Patch's presence in my mind.

"Patch" I tried to say, but it came out slurred. Blackness came and swallowed me up.

I awoke to the realization that I was no longer moving. I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurriness. I remembered the hazy feeling and tried to sit up, but I wasn't strong enough. There was no energy in my body. The door opened to the right of me. I looked right and saw Patch reaching down. I flinched away, and Patch hesitated then undid my seatbelt.

"We're here. I'm sorry, but you needed sleep. You were going to pass out anyway in order to get the drug completely out of your system. I'm just going to pick you up and carry you over into the house, okay?" He said calmly. Normally I would have protested, but with sleep still threatening to steal me from reality, I nodded my head. Instantly he had his hand under my knees and back and picked me up bridal style.

I rested my head against the black t-shirt covering his chest. The soft swaying of his stride was like a lullaby. I tried holding onto my consciousness but it failed miserably.

I must have not slept for long because this time when I woke I was on a couch.

"Patch, I have better things to do then watch her for a little bit!" A familiar voice shouted. Rixon! I tried to sit up, but I instantly lay back down. This time someone came and sat down next to me.

"Angel, I'm going to go and find those people okay." Patch spoke soft and reassuringly. "Rixon will take care of you. It could take anywhere from 1 day to a week. I promise that I'll check in whenever I can, okay?" I nodded. Then to my surprise, he came down and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle but still made my heart speed up.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but you know Patch you should get going." Rixon said looking awkward. Patch gave me a smile and then got up and went to the door.

_See you soon Angel._ The voice in my head spoke. Then he was gone.

"Can I take you to a bedroom?" Rixon asked me. I nodded. His arms were around me and then the blackness took over again.

**Like it, love it, preferably not hate it? Review. Again march break is coming so I'll be able to update more. If there's anything that you would like to happen, let me know. I'm open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt refreshed. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. For a second, I forgot everything that had happened last night. That was when I remembered. I sat up. Where was Patch? Had he left without saying goodbye? No, he wouldn't have. Maybe he did, the night seemed really blurry and it was possible that I wouldn't have been able to remember every detail.

Pushing the covers off of me, I sat up. I was wearing my undershirt and my jeans. My sweater was on the chair. Someone had taken it off of me. Probably Rixon, Patch didn't care about me enough to make me comfortable. I wouldn't forgive him for kissing Marcie and cheating on me.

I decided that I needed a shower badly, but before that, I needed to eat. I went down the stairs of the gigantic house. I heard the TV running in the living room and went to see Rixon. He was sitting in the middle of a couch watching the football game.

"Hi Rixon." I said, moving to sit next to him.

"Hey, love. How you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fine, can you take me home? My mom is going to be worried sick about me; Vee will know something's up. Please?" I pleaded. Honestly, I just wanted to have Patch out of my life.

"Nope." He said, popping the "p" which made him sound childlike.

"My mom will call the cops on you. And when they find me at your house they'll arrest you for kidnapping." I told him.

"No they won't. Patch used your phone to text your mom to say that you're going camping with your friends from school for the week. He told her that there'd be no cell service so you will see her when she gets back from her business trip in two weeks. Even if your mom did get suspicious and call the cops on me, there would be no way that they would be able to make it past me." He explained. Crap. There goes my excuse. But I always have a plan B.

"I need clothes." I stated.

"I got money, I'll take you shopping. You can buy all the designer brands you like." At that I gave up. They had really planned this out. "Are you hungry, Patch said that you would be when you woke up." He asked me. I was so I nodded. Rixon got up and went to the kitchen.

I hated Patch more then ever. He had left me here with Rixon and made it so that I couldn't leave. Or could I? Rixon was occupied in the kitchen. I didn't know if he'd be able to hear the door shut or not, but it was definitely worth a shot. What could happen worse case scenario?

Being as quiet as I could, I walked around to the front door. I opened it slowly. Then as fast as a human could possibly go, I sprinted down the front steps and onto the street. I ran, not knowing which way I was going. I didn't dare glance behind me incase Rixon was close.

Footsteps were behind me and I expected it to be Rixon. I slowed down in order for them to come up. Suddenly a rough hand went over my mouth and nose. There was a damp rag over it. I held my breath. In movies, the attackers would always try and chloroform their victims and I knew that I had seconds.

I had not been prepared so I ran out of breath, breathing in the strange scent. Two seconds later blackness came over me.

Rixons Pov

Heard a noise from the front of the house. I thought it was just a large house creaking. Two minutes later, I felt a chill. I walked to the front of the house and saw the door open. I took a step outside. I looked right down my street just in time to see two forms lifting a limp Nora into a black SUV.

Crap. Patch was literally going to kill me. Why did she have to run away. Huh that's the teenage brain for you. I picked up the phone and dialed Patch's number.

"Patch speaking." A gruff voice answered. By the sounds of it he had been up all night.

"Patch don't get mad but Nora got herself kidnapped." I said casually.

"Rixon" He groweled. Man was I glad that he wasn't here right now.

"I didn't see who took her. She was halfway down the street. She wasn't conscious." I explained.

"I'm coming over." He said. Great. Then the line went dead.

**Suspense… What's gonna happen! Are they all going to die in a nuclear explosion! Wouldn't that be a great way to end the story. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fan fiction so apparently you're supposed to do this disclaimer thing. I don't own Hush Hush, it all belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick. **

**Sorry about the wait, I was suntanning with the warm weather! This chapter's longer to make up for it.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing they always make me smile! **

**Thank you to all those who added the favorite story alert too. It means a lot to me. Here we go with chapter 5!**

**Patch's POV**

I was sitting at Rixon's kitchen table wondering what to do. Rixon had explained to me that she had run away by herself. I guess that I understood why she did it. I mean I haven't been that appreciative of her lately but if she could have just stayed with Rixon until the danger was over.

I had asked Rixon to tell everything he knew. That didn't consist of much. All we knew was that she had been taken unconscious in a black SUV. Rixon didn't even know how exactly they got her unconscious. We had gone investigating to see what we could find, but there wasn't even a drop of blood. Hopefully that meant that Nora wasn't injured.

"Man, she's going to be okay." Rixon told me while sitting down with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Now is not the time to drink, Rixon." I said, letting the annoyance come out. Truth to be told, I wanted to get drunk myself and leave the real world far behind.

"When in doubt drink more wine." He said happily. Man he was a real jerk. If it weren't for the fact that once I found Nora I would need him to help me, I would kill him right then and there.

"Okay so what do we know?" I asked him.

"They're in a black SUV. She's not dead." He replied casually. I absolutely hated how calm he was about the whole situation. She could still die and I can't do anything about it. For now.

"I should be able to tell where she is, but I can't." I said. With my guardian angel powers, I was supposed to be able to tell where she was at all times.

"You would only know if she was within a twenty mile radius of you." Rixon said.

"How the hell could they have gotten twenty miles away from here." I asked him.

"Dude, it's almost been an hour." Rixon said, doing an exact copy of the turtle from the movie Finding nemo. I chuckled.

"But seriously, do we just start driving until I'm within twenty miles. What do we do to find her?"

Nora's POV

I could feel myself coming to my senses I tried to open my eyes but their was something blinding me. I tried to move my hands up to my face but I couldn't. Cold metal was against my hands. I couldn't move. Whoever had done this to me it wasn't Rixon. I just sat there wondering where the hell I was.

How long was I out? Does Rixon know that I was kidnapped or does he think that I just ran away. I left the door open after all and their was no struggle. Has he even told Patch what the hell happened. If Patch found out he would be pissed off. He might even try and send Rixon to hell.

Maybe if Patch saves me from wherever I am I'll forgive him for cheating on me with Marcie. I don't buy the crap about him switching who he has to protect. Footsteps started to come towards me.

"Hello Nora." Crap. I'd recognize that voice any day. It was Dabria. My blindfold was taken off of my eyes. The room at bright floorescent lights like you would see in a school building. There were chairs and desks all around the room making me think that we were in a school. _Patch if you can hear my thoughts we're in a school._

"Well, well, well. Haven't the tables turned. I don't know what to say but it feels so good to hurt you the way Patch hurt me." She said.

"Patch would never hurt anyone, Dabria. Not even anyone as low as you." I snickered with venom in my voice.

"So naïve. It makes any chick look sexy." A cool voice said behind my ear. Turning in my chair, I looked behind me. It was a male that I had never seen before. If I had not been in the situation that I had been I might've thought that he was hot.

"Now, you two have fun. Take some pictures, will you? We could send them to Patch and make him jealous." She said, turning to leave the room.

"Patch and I broke up. He doesn't care about me anymore." I told her.

"Then tell me Nora, why did he save you from the library?" She said with a smile. She closed the door behind her.

I was terrified at what the male's intentions were. Dabria was a biotch and she should be locked up in a mental hospital. What could Patch have done that was so bad for her to lock me in a room with a perverted guy. Heck, I didn't even know what this guy was. He could be Nemphlim, or maybe fallen angel.

"You ready girl?" He said, moving closer to me. Patch, I love you with all of my heart. Please just come and get me!

Dabria's POV

It felt so good to leave the girl Patch loved in the hands of that fallen angel. I would leave them to it. I planned on putting Patch through the same thing that he put me through.

When I was with Patch I cheated on him with many other human men. One of which I actually cared about. When Patch found out about the guy, he stole him from me and torchered him. I had no idea that Patch was involved until after we broke up. But now he was the one who was going to pay for it with the little girl in there he called his _Angel._ What a joke.

This was the perfect place to do it too. Patch wouldn't come back to coldwater to look for her. He'd think that I would take her as far away from here as I could which is exactly why I brought her to the high school. It was so easy to steal her that I wished there'd been more of a fight.

Patch's POV

If I were a kidnapper, where would I take Nora? And why would I take her in the first place.

"Dude, have you ever watched an episode of Criminal Minds?" Rixon said.

"No, and I do not have the time to watch any now. This is not the right time for tv." I told Rixon. He had gotten the idea that it was worth it too lie on the couch and wait for a ransom call. However, I really didn't think that this was a human coincidence.

"Patch. You need to watch these detective shows. It's your job as a guardian angel. The people solving the crime always go back to the starting point and look for clues." Rixon said.

"So you're saying that we should go back to coldwater?" I asked him. Truth to be told it wasn't a bad idea.

"Yep. Let's go. We've got nothing better to do today." He said, standing up and grabbing the car keys.

**Oh my gosh! What on earth are they going to do? At least Patch and Rixon are heading in the right direction! I kinda sorta had writers block this week and I couldn't think about who would take Nora… It's over now and I think I know where the story is going.**

**Please keep reviewing, they make my days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hush Hush or any of the characters in any of the story. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Don't you hate it when all of your teachers give you a major project to complete on the same day? It sucks. Math, English, Science and French. And you really know what sucks? Math, Science and French are in French. Man I hate it so much. **

**Anyway, enough with my own life, let's get on with the story.**

**Dabria's Pov**

Last night was the worst. I forgot just how weak the human mind is. As soon as that guy started advancing on her, she had a panic attack. She passed out before he could do anything to her. How am I supposed to torture her if she doesn't even know that it's happening?

I know that I don't have much time on this. Patch will come and find her. But maybe that idiot Rixon will slow him down. And what are the chances that they'll go looking here for her. Next to zero. Patch isn't dumb, but he doesn't have the brightest search team in the world.

Maybe I should just kill her and get it over with. There would be nothing standing between Patch and I.

No. That would be the dumbest move in history for many reasons. 1: Patch wouldn't want to be with me because of grieving. 2: Patch would probably send me straight down to hell. 3: If neither of those reasons worked then the archangels would come looking for me.

I'll go see if the pampered princess has woken up out of her slumber. Maybe we can have some intense fun.

Then we got to move. If we just stay in one place then Patch will be able to find us eventually. It's not like it's a pain to move Nora or anything. I mean she wouldn't be able to fight of the chloroform, and that's not hard to find around here. Surprisingly you can just buy it off of eBay. (**A/N: If there are any perverts reading this, I don't actually think that you can buy it off of e-bay. I actually have no idea where you can get it, so don't blame me.) **

I walked up to her door. I opened it and looked into the room with a smile on my face. She was sitting in the middle of the room on the chair. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Her wrists were tied to each arm of the chair. She looked so vulnerable. She started squirming around in her seat, struggling against her restraints. I laughed at this attempt. I walked up to her. This was going to be the best day of my existence. Revenge is sweet.

**Patch's POV**

Rixon and I had started driving about fifteen minutes. After about two minutes he gave up his attempts to start a conversation. I was just so worried about Nora. I couldn't believe that the archangels forced me to leave her for Marcie. Nora was in way more danger. Oh well. All that is behind me now.

My phone rang. It was Marcie. I pressed ignore. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

Suddenly Rixon blasted the music. I recognized the song almost immediately. It was ET by Katy Perry. That just happened to be Nora's favorite song. (**A/N: I don't know what Nora's favorite song is, so don't hold me accountable. I don't own this song.) **

As soon as the words started to come out of the speaker, Rixon started to sing.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

"Rixon, turn off the music, I can't listen to this song without thinking of her." I told him quietly. Of course he didn't listen to me.

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

"Rixon, turn off the music." I said again. This time he did the opposite. He turned the music up even louder (if that were possible).

They say, be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

At this pint Rixon was laughing at me. I scowled at him, and reached for the power off button. This made him laugh, as he blocked me.

You're from a whole 'nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light

I hated Rixon for this. It was pure torture to have to be reminded of her. Not only was this her favorite song, but also it was because it reminded her of me being supernatural.

Kiss me, kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

I wish I could be kissing her right now.

Take me, take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

No, neither of us had been ready for her abduction. She didn't want to be the victim.

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Very quickly I reached and pressed power off. Finally I could be in peace.

"Man, I was just trying to have a little bit of fun without worrying." He said. All I did was nod my head. I wanted this to be over.

"If we don't find her your head is on the line." I told him.

"Patch, you'll find her. You're her guardian angel. We should be in coldwater in about an hour. You should be ready to look for clues like a true detective." Rixon stated.

I sighed and tried to reach Nora in her mind again. No luck. Maybe I'd be able to reach her in her dreams. I started to close my eyes again.

**Nora's POV (if you don't like hitting punching etc. then you should skip this part. There is no rape/sexual harassment. I'll tell you when you can read again. You don't need to know anything. Just Dabria beating Nora up.)**

I opened my eyes as Dabria walked in. I started to squirm around in my chair which made her laugh. She walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"You know what will make this more fun, Nora?" She asked. I shivered at the thought of her idea of fun. She went behind me and came back with a cloth. She tied it around my eyes so that I couldn't see anything.

"Nora, you'll have no idea of when I'm going to hit you. Isn't this exciting." I couldn't see where she was, if she was preparing for a swing or not.

A huge blow went to my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't breath for a second, then I started taking quick shallow breaths. Another blow, to my shoulder this time. It killed me. The pain was too much to take. I let out a scream. After about thirty seconds the anticipation was killing me. Was she going to hit me again? Was she even still in the room?

This time I felt a hand on my head. My hair got pulled back so hard that I swear I felt blood go down my face. I cried out. She was torturing me so bad. Patch better come here fast. If he even knew where I was. A couple more blows like that and I will pass out.

Hands came around my throat cutting off my air. She was trying to suffocate me. As dark spots clouded my vision, I thought this is it. I love you Patch. Then she took her hands off of me. I gasped for air. Hands came to my throat again, and again and again. Each time letting me go right before I passed out. When I couldn't take it anymore, I let the darkness take over me.

**You can start reading again. Nora's Dream**

I was in a beautiful castle. There were flowers. A man walked towards me. Patch! I thought and ran towards him.

"Nora, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, what happened, I was with dabria and now I'm here"

"This is your dream, Nora. Wait, Dabria took you? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a classroom, but I don't know where."

"Could it be your high school?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Patch?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hurry up and find me?" I asked. He cuddled me in his arms. We both stared at the ocean for a few minutes.

"I'll try." He stated. I sighed, I was happy until I would be dragged back into reality.

**So, what's going to happen? Now Patch knows who stole Nora! But will he find her in time to save her? You'll find out! I think next chapter will have some action. This chapter was like space filler, but it was necessary. I might get Patch to save Nora next chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! They mean a lot to me!**

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating.**

**I'm going to want at least five reviews to post the next chapter, so please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The usual disclaimers, I do not own Hush hush and any of the characters in the story.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story so far, I really love the comments because they make me smile. Take the time to write a short little review when you are finished reading the chapter. I'm open to suggestions about what should come next.**

**Here we go with chapter 7!**

**Patch's POV:**

After last night, I have really been thinking about the possibilities. First of all, what the hell did Dabria think she was going to accomplish by stealing Nora? Why would she even do it? I know that the one thing that drives her mind above all others is revenge. But what did I do to her.

As we got nearer and nearer to coldwater, I started to think about the fact that Nora was inside a classroom. It was a weekend, so it wasn't like the school would have to be shut down in order for them to hide there. She could be in Coldwater, at the high school. But I would think that Dabria was smart enough not to go back there. If I were she, I'd want to hide Nora in a place where I would never find her.

But then again, it wasn't my idea to come back to Coldwater. It was Rixon. Maybe she thought that I would never bother to look there, and therefore never find her.

The more I thought of it the more it seemed more and more probable. It seemed exactly like Dabria to go to the high school. I sighed, thinking about all the times Nora had been tortured in that school. The incident with Jules/Chauncey still haunted her and I knew it. This would just add to the pain of everything.

"Dude, where do you want to start looking? We could go to the library and see if they left any clues. If they're even the same people who took her. I could go through her room and see if she's had any threats lately, or something." He suggested.

"I just got through to Nora's dream. She says that it's Dabria so maybe it was Dabria at the library too. She's not too hurt. She says that she's in a classroom, but she has absolutely no clue about where she is." I told him.

"So are you suggesting that we go straight to the high school? If she's not there then she's not in coldwater." He asked.

"Yeah, we'll check there first." I said. All that I could do now was wait. Rixon was listening to music again. It was Eminem's not afraid. At least he was being more considerate by not blasting the music too loud. I sighed heavily. It's been quite a while since I've got a good night's rest.

After another five minutes, we saw someone standing in the middle of the highway. I saw that it was Nathaniel.

** A/N: Okay, here's some information on Nathaniel. This is somewhat made up by me, but it may have come from books that I've read etc. So pretty much every guardian angel has like a boss, who's in charge of like six different angels. The guardians have to report to the bosses when something supernatural happens. Nathaniel is Patch's boss. I guess you could say that he's an archangel, but I really have no idea. Back to the story:**

Rixon pulled over onto the side of the road. Nathaniel walked over to the car. We both got out. _Please don't say that I'm going back to Marcie._ I thought. I just need to help Nora get out of this mess that I caused. Then I'll do whatever the archangels want. Rixon turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"Let's go." I told him, opening the door of the car and hopping out onto the side of the road. I stood and stared straight at Nathaniel.

"What have I done wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smile.

"This time, Patch, I'm happy to say that you have done nothing to upset the archangels." I breathed a deep sigh of relief as he said this. I will admit that I had been quite nervous about the whole situation.

"Well I highly doubt that you're just here to say hi, and you know that Patch and I have places to go, things to do and people to see, right?" Rixon said. I glared at him. For the moment the archangels weren't mad at us. I really didn't want Nathaniel to get pissed at Rixon and then send me to hell. Especially not with Nora's life on the line.

"Oh, I do have a reason for coming down from heaven." He stated.

"Well, Nathaniel, I don't have all day. I got to go." I said, turning away from him and taking a step towards Rixon's car.

"Then I'm assuming you're turning down my aid?" He asked.

"Well, buddy boy, you weren't really getting straight to the point, were you?" Rixon said. I gave him another death glare. It really wasn't good to provoke when your girlfriend is so close to death.

"He didn't mean that. If you can still help that would really be appreciated." I amended Rixon's mistake.

"Don't worry about it, Patch. I'm beginning to take a liking to your friend here." He said with a smile.

"Well kids, let's hurry it up. It's time to go to school!" Rixon said with a laugh. I forced a smile. That joke was one of his bests.

We all got into the car. It was pretty hard to fit a sort of archangel, a guardian angel and a fallen angel in the same vehicle. We were already pretty big as it was. Rixon started the car up. I could tell that he was pretty uncomfortable with the seating arrangements. Other then me, Rixon hated anyone who was not fallen.

The car ride into coldwater was pretty quiet and awkward. To make the situation even worse, Rixon had decided it was absolutely necessary to play classical music. I mean 'WHAT THE HELL!' It was awful because my mind couldn't concentrate on the music lyrics. I smiled; we could now see the school.

I tried listening in on Nora's thoughts. Success! She was definitely at the school, and with the archangels help we would have her out of they're in no time at all. She was in pain, but she was conscious and alone. That was better for her; I could find her and not have any interference.

Rixon parked the car in the school parking lot, but close to the school. The three of us looked like a gang. All of us wore all black; I guess that it was an angel thing. Rixon walked up to the front door with Nathaniel right on his heels. Slowly, I followed them. Nathaniel turned towards me.

"Okay, listen cause here's the plan. Rixon, you are going to come and fight off anybody that we see. If you kill them you will not be punished, okay? Just get them out of the way for us. Patch, your sole job is to find the girl and get her out, okay? If you need any help just call for one of us. Hopefully we won't be that much outnumbered." He said. Then Rixon opened the door.

Instantly, a man was trying to attack Rixon. It wasn't an easy win. Nathaniel motioned for me to follow. We snuck passed Rixon and into a corridor. I could tell that we were headed in the right direction. Someone leaped out at me and knocked me over. It was Dabria. Nathaniel came over and pulled her off of me.

"I'm going to send her to hell! Go get the girl!" He shouted while trying to pin her down.

I ran down hall after hall in order to find my angel. Finally, I found the room that she was in. I opened the door.

Nora's POV

Dabria had left me alone. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards me. They were fast-paced. I tried to turn but the ropes wouldn't let me. The door opened.

"Nora!" The voice shouted at me. Patch! I tried to look at him, but again I couldn't turn around.

"I'm okay Patch." I said. He was in front of me. He went to my lips and we started to kiss. Too fast, he pulled away.

"I'm going to get you safe, my angel." He said. Then he pulled out a knife. I cringed backwards. He looked at me then brought the knife to my wrist. He cut through the ropes. After I was fully loose, he picked me up into my arms. I snuggled into him and blinked my eyes. I didn't realize that I was shaking.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now. You're okay." He reassured. I smiled. Then I closed my eyes. Then the blackness consumed me.

**Awww, Patch saved Nora! But what about Nathaniel and Dabria, or Rixon and that other guy? Is she actually safe? Who knows? Hehe, I do! **

**Review please! This story isn't over yet, so I need to know that you still want me to keep going! **

**I had this written for two days, but I just didn't update it. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Hush Hush story or characters. Sadly they do not belong to me (though I really wish they did).**

**I really appreciate the reviews that keep coming. They make me so happy** **when I see that people are still reading my story.**

**Keep reading and reviewing please, the story will continue!**

**Patch's POV**

She closed her eyes in my arms. A couple seconds later, she went limp. I let out a sigh of relief. Her body needed to recover. I hadn't noticed before, but her face and neck were seriously bruised. It looked like someone had tried to strangle her. I'm not a doctor, but even I'm not that stupid. On any other day, I would have been horrified at the thought that someone had done this to my angel, but right now I'm just glad that she's alive.

I started walking out of the room and into the hallway. Rixon was right there, which made me jump and let out a yelp. He looked from me to Nora, and back to me.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's strong."

"Okay, let's get out of here. Do you think that we should wait for Nathaniel?" Rixon asked me. I know that he just wanted to leave, but as Nathaniel was my boss, he didn't want me to loose my job and loose my angel.

"I don't think so. I've got this gut feeling to get as far away from here as possible." I said to him. He looked nervous but he started down the hallway towards the parking lot.

We didn't speak on the way to Rixon's car, other then Rixon asking if I'd like him to carry Nora. I immediately refused. She wasn't heavy at all and there was no way on earth that I was going to let her out of my arms. As her guardian angel if not her boyfriend, it was my responsibility to make sure that she wasn't in danger. The only person right now who I thought wasn't going to hurt her was I.

Once we got to the car, Rixon opened the back passenger side door for me and I lay Nora on the seat. Then I got in the seat beside her, lifting her head up slightly so that it was resting on my lap. Rixon shut the door and walked around to the front driver's seat. He opened the door and was about to get in when a figure came running towards us.

I couldn't tell exactly who it was at the moment, but they were running fast towards us. Rixon turned to look at me. Still unsure, I motioned for him to get in the car. At least if it was Dabria we would be able to make a quick getaway.

"Are we going to leave?" Rixon asked me. I turned back towards the figure. I could now tell who it was. Nathaniel. But his expression was strange. Hazy gray ones replaced his normal sky blue eyes. Something was definitely off about this situation. Maybe it was just the light. But I felt like I just needed to leave and protect Nora.

"Do what you're instinct tells you." He told me.

"Let's go. If Nathaniel needs to get out of here he can fly." Rixon nodded his head, and then stepped on the gas pedal. We pulled out of the parking lot. I could tell that Rixon was speeding without even knowing the speeding limit by the speed that the trees were moving at.

"She's safe." Rixon said. I didn't relax though. I was getting guardian angel instincts saying that we're not out of this quite yet.

"I don't know, Rix. Why would Nathaniel be running that fast?" I replied.

"Maybe he was hungry and wanted to go to McDonalds. You know what men do when they're hungry." He replied with hesitation. It didn't fool me. I could tell that he felt like this whole thing was weird.

"You know that that's not it. Maybe he wasn't able to send Dabria to hell." Rixon shrugged. Then he brought up a point that I had almost forgotten.

"Why weren't his eyes blue?" He asked. I don't think that he realized this could mean that Nathaniel was under a spell of some sort. This could only mean that Dabria was still alive and controlling Nathaniel.

"I don't think that we're done with Dabria yet. Something's telling me that Nathaniel's eyes wouldn't just go grey for no apparent reason." I replied. Rixon took the time to turn around and look me straight in the eyes.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know what to think, Rixon. All I know is that my one and only responsibility is making sure that Nora is safe. I'll do anything it takes. Including sacrificing my life for her." I said. Rixon turned back to look at the road. I sighed. I had meant what I said. But I don't know how I could ensure that she stay alive after I die.

Suddenly, a vehicle came racing down beside us. Normally, I wouldn't stop for a moment to think about this sight. It was probably just someone wanting to go somewhere desperately. But today was different. Considering that we were already going much over the speed limit on this road, it was strange that someone would even be going faster then us. A human probably wouldn't dare to even attempt to drive at this speed. But then again, with my luck, they probably aren't.

The car in front of us slowed rapidly. Rixon had to slam on the brakes hard in order to ensure that we were not squashed into that car. A normal human wouldn't survive a crash at this speed. The car in front of us started to move again, just as fast as before. Rixon started driving, but this time he was going the speed limit.

Once again the car in front of us slowed drastically. This time we managed to come to an almost nice stop. The car in front of us did a turn so that it was sideways across the road. Had we not been already stopped, there would have been no time to prevent a collision. Rixon let out a breath.

"Maybe it's just a really crazy driver." Rixon said, but he was tense. At this time, Nora decided to wake up. She lifted her head off of my lap and looked around, obviously confused.

Nathaniel got out of the car right in front of us, with Dabria on his heels.

**What's going to happen? Why is Dabria with Nathaniel? What's going to happen? Dun dun dun. Are Dabria and Nathaniel stronger then Patch and Rixon? Maybe... but I'm not that cruel. I'm going to give a hint that someone in this story is going to die. when I say die I mean get sent to hell, if it's an angel. The characters to choose from are: **

**- Nora**

**- Patch**

**- Rixon**

**- Dabria**

**- Nathaniel**

**- Nora's Mom**

**- Vee (who's going to come into the story very soon)**

**- Nora's Biology teacher**

**- One of Dabria's assassinators who tries to kill Nora**

**- a store clerk that tries to hit on Patch**

**- a prank phone caller who accidentally dials Dabria's cellphone**

**The first person to review and guess the right person will be able to get the next chapter 2 days before it is published! So take the time and review please! If the person who wins wants me to make some changes to it (even grammatical stuff is okay) so it's worth it. You know my writing sucks so review and help me improve! Or just say that you love it! Either works. GOOD LUCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nora's POV

I opened my eyes and glanced around the car. I had never been in the car before and I was wondering whose car it was. When I saw Patch and Rixon in the front seat, I sat up and looked out the front window. There stood a man whom I didn't know and Dabria. I couldn't help but to shake as I stared at her.

"Nora, you have to stay in the car, okay? No matter what happens, you can't leave." Patch's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Patch. I didn't mean to run away, it's just that I saw the opening and I was mad at you and-" I was interrupted by Patch.

"Nora, not now. I'm not mad at you, just please stay in the car." Patch asked.

"I don't think we can trust her, man. She ran off once. All this sorry stuff could be bs." Rixon said to Patch. He nodded and glanced at me.

"So what do you propose that we do?" He asked.

"You know what we got to do." Rixon replied.

Patch nodded before unbuckling his seatbelt. He climbed over the coffee holder and into the backseat.

"Patch, what the hell are you doing?" Rixon wasn't watching us. I could feel the anger rising. Then I felt Patch's presence in my mind.

_Nora, Relax. I'm sorry we have to do this._

The anxiety was building up. What the hell was he going to do to me? Why was he trying to force me to relax? I leaned as far away from him as I could. He just looked sad. Then he approached me. Swiftly, he covered my mouth with his hand. That was when I began to struggle. He just repositioned himself so that he was straddling my hips. He brought his fingers to my neck as he held me down. I screamed against his hand. All of a sudden there was pain in my neck as everything went black.

Patch's POV

I hated having to do that to my angel. She would have to understand that I couldn't take any chances when it comes to her safety. There was absolutely no way that I was going to loose her again. But seeing her fall limp under me hurt like hell. She was so innocent, and didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Ready?" Rixon asked me. I just nodded my head, leaving Nora's unconscious figure on the back seat of the car. It was obvious, the winner of this fight was going to get the girl.

THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO ADD YESTERDAY, SO HERE'S CHAPTER 9 PART 2 Patch's POV

I slipped out of the car as Rixon stepped towards Nathaniel. I knew there was no point to discussing Nora, so there was only going to be a fight. Right at that moment, Rixon jumped on top of Nathaniel, throwing punch after punch. Dabria just stared at me. I stared right back. Then we both turned our heads to watch the fight before us.

Nathaniel was now on top of Rixon, but that changed very quickly when Rixon brought his knee up to Nathaniel's groin. Normally angels wouldn't feel pain, but the spell that was over Nathaniel was causing him to feel again. I felt sorry for him. If it weren't for me, he would still be in control and sitting somewhere in the heavens. Also if he hadn't been put under a spell, I would be sitting with Nora. Somewhere safe. That turned my attention back to the fight. Luckily Dabria hadn't started fighting yet.

Nathaniel was Rixon's job and Dabria was mine. Nathaniel threw a punch into Rixon's jaw, but as a fallen angel, he couldn't feel it and went right back. Rixon was winning, as Nathaniel could feel all of the wounds. Finally, with one last punch, Nathaniel was knocked unconscious. Rixon stood up, brushed himself off and turned to look at Dabria and I.

All of a sudden, before Rixon and I could stop her, she jumped into the car and drove away.

"What do we do now?" Rixon asked.

"We take Nathaniel to the archangels. They will know what to do. After that, you, Nora and I will go on looking for Dabria. We find her and rip her to pieces." I replied, starting over to Nathaniel.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I know when you all looked at this you thought that it was a knew chapter coming. I know that I haven't updated in... well a really long time. I'm sorry about that. Don't worry I'm still very interested in this story and I thought that you should know. If I update before the summer it will be a shocker. I'm sorry, i have four major exams and summates and and I don't have the time to keep this up. I'm sorry to those who liked this story and I will do my best to update. If any of you would like to type out a chapter and email me at then i would be more than happy to post it. Hope to update soon. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that it has been forever since I last updated this story. I know a lot of you probably thought that it was over but I promise you that it isn't yet. I will try and update asap, but reviews will really help.**

Nora's POV:

For the first time in days I woke up feeling very refreshed. I slowly opened my eyes. I was instantly met with blinding light and a very powerful headache. Ugh, just my luck. Suddenly, all the memories of the last few days came back to me. First the library and Patch was saving me. Then I was at Rixon's by myself and tried to run away. I am so stupid. Why would I try and put myself in danger like that. I know that Patch and Rixon only meant well, so why would I try and make their job more difficult? Oh well, what's done is done. Then there was that horrid time with Dabria. She was abusive and the scariest she has ever been around me. But she did say that it was for revenge on Patch. I would have to ask him about that later. Patch and Rixon saved me, but Dabria and some other guy that I have never met in my life intercepted us on the route. To where? I have absolutely no clue. Patch knocked me out. He said that it was for my own safety, but I don't know what to believe. If he is really who Dabria says he is then I should be more afraid.

After I was more awake and the light and my headache were no longer bothering me with as much force, I looked around the room. I couldn't remember why but there was something about this room that seemed familiar to me. I was just having a hard time placing it.

Suddenly the door to the left of the bed that I was currently sitting on opened. In came none other than my guardian angel Patch.

Patch's POV:

As I walked into the bedroom that Rixon and I had placed her in the night before, I noticed that my beautiful angel was awake and sitting up on the bed. I strode over to the side of the bed and sat down. Rixon and I had decided to bring Nora back to his house for the time being, until Dabria made another appearance. Soon after Nathaniel was knocked out, another archangel named James appeared. He didn't stay long; only long enough to ensure us that the archangels would fix him and get him back with us for future help.

As for Dabria, well she has been stirring havoc and I'm sure that we will be hearing from her soon. In the end, I guess that it was the fact that Nora got herself captured that really helped us out. Of course I don't mean the fact that Nora was injured; I mean the fact that we were able to screw up and momentarily falter Dabria's plans.

"Patch," Nora whispered still sitting on the bed, not having moved since I entered.

"Angel, I'm sorry." I wasn't stupid. I knew that it would take more than a meaningless apology for her to forgive me, but it was still polite.

"Patch, it's okay. I'm not upset with you. I just would like to know the reason why you did it in the first place." She asked me. This truly shocked me. I thought I would be coming into a full-blown tornado rampaging through Texas. But no, for some odd reason she was calm and collected. This was really one of those moments for a 'Who are you and what have you done to Nora' moments, had our situation not been so serious.

"Nora, it wasn't the fact that I was mad at you or anything like that. I truly thought that this was for your safety. You see, when I left you at Rixon's house I knew that you were agitated with me, but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought you were going to run away like that. In the car, I thought that you weren't but I wasn't positive. Nora, with you unconscious and unable to endanger yourself, I was more confident that I could do better." I tried to explain to her. She just nodded her head.

"It's okay Patch. If you thought that it was in my best interests then… I trust you, Patch." Nora replied.

I closed my eyes and moved towards her. My lips met hers with gentleness that I had never thought possible. I never really went rough with her, but after the ordeal that the two of us had just been through, we trusted each other.

I gently took hold of her waist and pulled her body towards mine so that she was now positioned on my lap. She draped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I knew that we couldn't go further than this tonight. She was tired and had been through a lot lately. It wouldn't be appropriate. But then again, there's no time like the present, right?

With my angel so close to me, I felt like I could protect her from any harm that would come to her. She was mine and at the moment there was nothing that could come between us.

Nora's POV:

I was surprised when Patch began kissing, but I responded immediately. I knew that he would always keep me safe and in his arms, I felt like we were invincible. But I was not ready to take this further. I slowly leaned away from the kiss. I opened my eyes and looked at his face, and his body. My guardian angel was the image of beauty and there was nobody else in the world that could think otherwise. We sat there in our embrace for a long time. There was nothing that could spoil this moment we shared together.

Rixon opened the door a little bit later and motioned for Patch to go over to him. Patch slowly slid me off him and stood up.

"I will be right back, Angel. Don't move." He said.

"You're not going to knock me out again, right Patch?" I joked with a smile on my face. He smiled right back at me.

"Would you like me to, my lady?" He asked using a British accent.

"I'll get back to you on that one Sir Patch." I teased.

Patch went into the hallway with Rixon. I looked around the room. There was a television on a dresser, an enormous closet with no clothes in it and a huge bathroom. After about five minutes. Patch came back into the room. The first thing I noticed was he wasn't smiling. His face was solemn and I could feel him in my mind.

"You might want to sit down, Nora." He told me, while moving to sit on the bed. I went to sit facing him and he took hold of my hand.

"Nora, Rixon was watching the news downstairs. Something came on the news that he thought you should know." I was getting worried. Patch was never this upset. And when I say never, I mean never. "Nora, your…

**Don't kill me! I know it's a cliffhanger and I know that you all want to know what happens soooooo bad, but muah haha hahahahahaha. No jokes, I will update before next Thursday or you all have permission to kill me.**


End file.
